Planning Marriage
by Lils-X
Summary: Short oneshot, fluffy. Lily and James are talking during a potions class and start to plan their future.


Okay, so this is just a fluffly, short one-shot, featuring my favorite ship: Lily/James.

Hope you like and review!

Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters and everything else is JK's – what a surprise, huh?

**PLANNING MARRIAGE**

Potions Class

Lily was finding really hard to focus on today's class. Professor Slughorn was talking but she couldn't tell if it was mermish or english or bulgarian. This whole distraction was due to the fact that James Potter was staring at her so hard it was making a hole through her skull.

They were sitting at the end of the dungeon, far from the professor, where their voices wouldn't reach his ears.

- What are you staring at, Lily asked, getting nervous

- I was just wondering how our children will look like...

She laughed – We are not having any children James, so don't bother.

- Oh, yes, we are. And she is going to look just like you, but with my skills in the Quidditch field.

- Who said it is going to be a girl? It could be a boy.

- But of course. We will have seven children, and they will form the England Quidditch team. The eldest will be a boy, who is going to play seeker, just like his father. Or chaser, if he is best at it.

- You are mad if you think I'm giving birth to seven kids. Just two, first a boy and then a girl. This way her brother can look after her when I'm not around.

- Then how are we going to form an entire team?

- We are not, that's the point. There is no need for seven children, when there are so many kids without a home!

- Yes, you are right, I hadn't thought about that. Then we will have only two and we adopt the other five.

- And how do you plan to have money enough to feed all this people?

- Oh, God – he had remembered somethig – Money we can handle, I just remembered something worse. The crying.

- The crying?

- Yes, with seven kids I will never be able to get you alone at night. Actually, I won't be able to get into your pants anytime _at all_ – he looked terrified – Forget the seven kids, we are having only a boy and a girl.

- That was my idea in the first place – she said, blushing slightelly for his last comment.

- It will be perfect. I'll get home and you'll be already there and I'll kiss you and our kids, take a shower and then we'll have dinner and...

- And what if I get home later than you?

- You didn't let me finish! But on that case, if you work until late, you'll arrive, kiss me and our children, take a shower, have dinner and then we'll have a mind-blowing night of sex and sleep in each other's arms.

Lily blushed furiously – We are not getting married anyway.

- Why?

- Because I'd never marry a Quidditch player. Somehow in the end I'll no longer be your wife but your manager...

- A really hot one, if I may say. But don't worry, I am not going to be a quidditch player.

- You're not?

- I'm going to be an auror.

It was a good thing that everybody was leaving the class right then, so they didn't hear the yell Lily gave

- YOU WHAT? Oh, that's even better! You will leave me worring my heads off while you get yourself killed on a battle field

- Aren't you going to be a mediwitch? It's the perfect match, don't you see? I'll get hurt and you will heal me and take care of me and then I'll kiss you...

She hit him hard on the arm and put a finger on his face

- Don't you _ever_ talk about getting hurt in front of me again, are you listening?

He was frozen looking at her

- Are you listening? – she was getting madder every second

_- Are you bloody listening?_- she repeated one last time

- Did you know that you get really red when you're mad?

- What?

- And that it is the cutest thing I have ever seen?

- James, did you listen to what I just said?

He sighed – How do you want me to not talk about getting hurt if everytime I see you my heart bleeds knowing that I can't touch you, kiss you, love you? That you'll never love me the way I love you and that is my destiny to be without you because no matter how hard I try you don't seem to hate me any less, even when I tell you that every fiber of my being is crazy for you and...

- She was biting her lower lip, as if thinking about what to say or whether she should or not say what she was thinking.

He looked deeply into her eyes before continuing

- and that you look so beatiful to me that it is painful?

She opened her mouth, close it, opened it again, took a deep breath and said

- But what about our kids?

- What do you mean?

- Aren't we getting married? What about that mind-blowing kiss you promised me?

Although she was looking very serious, he noticed that she was fighting back a smile. He felt his own mouth grin and leaned a bit closer

- It wasn't a mind-blowing kiss, it was mind-blowing se...

- I know – she interrupted, waving her hand dismissevely at him– but we're not having sex until we are married, so...

He wasted no more time kissing her

**the end**

So, love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!


End file.
